Computer software for editing captured photographs has become widely used. Many users download photographs from a digital camera to a personal computer and execute photo editing software routines in order to improve the photographs. Techniques are provided in currently available photo editing software to crop photos, correct exposure, and perform redeye correction and other types of correction. Such techniques may be utilized in currently existing photo editing products such as Microsoft PictureIt or Microsoft DigitallImage, produced by the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash.
Software editing tools are also known for video output from image capturing devices such as digital video cameras, web cams, VCRs, and DVDs. Such editing tools often allow editing of audio and video components by adding background effects, varying volume, incorporating text, etc. Video cameras that are currently available on the market can take still images, but at lower resolution than still digital cameras. Therefore, most consumers prefer to purchase video cameras for creating video output and still digital cameras for capturing still images. Accordingly, although computer software provides convenient editing of both video and still images, currently existing software editing systems do not allow editing to bridge the gaps between the video and still image formats. In order to create a video, a user will use one image capturing device and in order to create a still image, a user will select another image capturing device.
A solution is needed for editing output from a single image capturing device to create high quality video and high quality still image output. A solution is also needed for removing the necessity for an individual to own both a video camera and a digital camera for capturing still images. Furthermore, a solution is needed for creating a single higher resolution image from multiple lower resolution images.